bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Sector Map
The Veil Sector is a sector of space where In all the in-game action in Battlestar Galactica Online occurs. There are a multitude of star systems for the pilots to explore, fight and mine in. There are a total of 55 systems, of which 45 of those systems are open to both Colonial and Cylon players. There are some restricted systems that you are resticted to only Colonial or Cylon players, and only players from that faction are allowed to enter those systems. For example if you're a Colonial pilot, you can't jump into 242 Apollid (the Cylon home fleet), whilst Cylon players can't jump into Alpha Ceti (the Colonial home fleet). These restrictions allow new pilots to explore the close system with no chance of being jumped by PvPs. However outside these systems, there is a another restictions. There are another 14 systems (7 each) that the other side cannot create Outposts in and where there are limits on the number of players of the enemy faction that can be in those systems at any one time. All the other systems are fair game and create some cool fleet battles. 'The Veil Sector Map' Below is the system map that has been cleared to show the restrictions. As you can plainly see, the systems are fairly balanced in terms of amount (not counting system content). Notable Systems There are specific systems that are commonly judged as being amongst the best systems: *Anachron - This area is full of high level Colonial NPCs and Drones. Many pilots with Lines and Escorts come here to farm NPCs when they are short of Cubits or need the scrap to sell. There are also a few Light Interdict platforms to destroy (Level 12 - 1,250 HP). *Asterian - Usually considered the best system for PvE and mining. There are a lot of high level drones here, making leveling up (as long as you have skills as a strike pilot) as a low level quite easy (level 19 hunter drones = 1000 exp per kill until level 12). There is 1 interdiction platform in the system (Medium, level 16) together with a number of high level Cylon NPC lines, escorts and strikes. *Beta Pleiadis - There are four (4) planetoids and more than 200 asteroids in this sector which makes this sector a good mining place. In this sector, a Cylon Heavy Cargo Ship is moving around in circles, the cargo ship always meets whit the Heavy Sentry Platform (7750HP) which makes the cargo die, so if you want to kill the cargo, you need to do it before it meet's whit the Platform. There are also 3 Line, 2 escorts, and 4 strike NPCs, which help the weak/strong players to advance. This sector is empty in the 99% of time because people don't waste time to watch this sector, so if you want to kill NPC's totally alone, this is the sector for you. The planetoids (99% of the time) contain tylium, titanium and water which is good for every kind of player. *Calibaan - Very much like Hatir (see furtjher down) Danger level : Hard. *Delta Canopis. *Epsilon Krau - There are a very large amount of basic Cylon Strikes which makes some dailies very easy; however, there are only 3 drones in this system. There is also a Light Interdict Platform and two Planetoids. Not a good system for mining as getting swamped is common. *227 Gemino - Very much like Hatir (see below) Danger level : Hard. *Hatir - Whilst like Muspell in danger this is a very good mining system with over 300 Asteroids and 7 Planetoids. However this is also a target for PvP (shooting someone mining with level 4 mining cannons is easier that facing them with level 4 general purpose cannons, also looked down upon but not with planetoids, they are fair game). *Huginn - Here is a system which is often the place of many large fleet battles, mostly consisting of higher level players engaging in a gigantic pvp battle. *74 Imsida - Here you have 2 planetoids lots of Basic Colonial AI and drones. There are also 3+ salvage spots and drones dotted around the place. There is also 3 Light Interdict Platforms. (Hunter's note: You can also find 2 Level 74 cylon strike ships that drop level 7 parts at coordinates A3). *Kryphon - This is a place packed full of asteroids! You may say this would be a great place to mine, but the threat level is 20, so it is full of cylon. The cylon make a great fight, and you may be able to level up or do dailies. [ Mattdogking's tip: Take a ship with good weapons, hull, or a ship that is agile and fast, like a strike ship. ] *Muspell - Whilst a VERY dangerous system as it contain a lot of high level AI(Adv. lines and escorts, not pretty), but at the far end of the system there are 6 Medium Suppression Platforms and 1 Heavy Suppression Platform which makes farming here very common amongst skilled strikes and level 30+ lines (and the occasional escort). However as when destroying planetoids, you are vulnerable to attacks from a hunter drone and dishonorable players who, knowing there will be easy kills, shoot players off these platforms. This extremely looked down upon by other players and can lead to a lot of hatred for the player who decided that guy would be an easy kill. There are also a number of debris fields where salvage is available, but they are mainly located amongst the NPC spawn points. *Rayet - The system is massive and there are 3 Light Interdict Platforms (level 12, 1250 HP each) which allow for good farming. (Not shown on this map, it's behind Alpha Ceti). Cylon players will not be able to enter this system. There are also 2 planetoids in this system. *Spectris - A one of a kind system here, it has a large amount of Salvage spots, a lot of PvE (basic escorts) including drones and colonials, even some Cylon. It also has some mining spots and a planetoid. One of the best features is the fact the system has 3 Light Interdict Platforms, making Destroy Weapon Platforms(DWP) very easy for even strike pilots(as long as the they have level 4+ Weaponry and stay within 200 meters. *47 Tartalon - Very much like Delta Canopis (see above) except it is for Cylon players instead. Colonial players will not be able to enter this system. The spare Basestar is located here when not being rented by Cylon players. *Tau Carinai - There are four planetoids here as well as some very large Asteroids (4000 HP onwards) which make very large mining yields. *Vidofnir - Very much like Hatir (see above) Danger level : Hard. If you come up with more notable systems then please add them to the list (and keep them in alphabetical order). Slideshow 339368_172750626134111_152857108123463_362090_414157061_o.jpg|The Sector Map Ingame (original Colonial version) BGOVeilSectorMap.png|The Clearer Sector Map a8909d3db4a643c375f6bd9ae06feda34ecaeb58.jpg|The Sector Map Ingame (previous Cylon version, with sector events) FID sector Map.png|The Sector Map Ingame (current Colonial) Veil Sector Map new Cylon Version.png|Sector Map In game (current Cylon version) Battlestar Galactica Online 1.png|Viper Mk II Fighting A Drone In Gamma Gurun By Mattdogking Battlestar Galactica Online 2.png|Viper Mk II Top View - Mattdogking References *Battlestar Galctica Online Info *Buladifu.Blogspot.co.uk *Off the Forums Category:Game Info Category:BSGO Category:Game Review Category:Places